maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Halloween Challenge: Movie Monsters/@comment-24335505-20151031190509
Nice work again everyone! As usual for me, I'll do a run down of what I thought of all the entries. 1. Winifred Sanderson - This one just drew me in as an awesome work. I loved the character itself as well as the isos, which it didn't feel like it needed to be complete but boosted her all the same. I especially liked the L9 giving enemies the Elixer and then being able to absorb their life force, however if there was one thing I'd change it would be making the Your Youth is Mine! be a Full Round action so enemies have a chance to benefit from the Elixer before being immediately killed. 2. Creeper - It's very good, the synergy is great and I love how the L6 benefits from his Hunger. The Hibernation was also pretty fun. I liked not all the mvoes were given QA or FA to make them all be usable, some of them were just simple while still fitting in with the style. 3. Tarantula - It's simplicity and flow remind me of some of the earlier heroes in MAA, who didn't always have to Exploit or benefit from every action they did and sometimes had extra effects tacked on for the fun of it. It's not at all OP but is just enough to be a realistic, good character. Dracula - Rean, you are getting a lot closer to some good works here. I liked how you captured the character through passives and moves, and some of the custom effects made a lot of sense. However there wasn't much overall synergy which I always like to see, it was just a bunch of differnt oves and passives. The Blob - It's kinda funny and I like how you did it, but it really wasn't my favorite work. I have to admit it was very creative however. Hollow Man - Same issue as Rean, it was a nice work and it fit the character well but it didn't have the synergy I like in a hero. Predator - I loved the work, especially since it'll fight my Alien once we finish up the Heroics or whatever else, but I still think it's a little too powerful. Are the effects and passives individually that powerful, no, they are all pretty reasonable, but once you start stacking up all the effects and switching forms you end up with uncontrollably high damage and no real vulnerabilities to be exploited. All class bonuses plus damage buffs plus counters and follow-ups plus... it's just a little much. Pyramid Head - You put so much thought into this work, and the synergy and realism of the character is great. It nearly made my top 3, but was just a LITTLE too powerful for my tastes. Once you realize that he immediately kills enemies once they reach 12 Sin, and you could team him up with say Ghost Rider and Ring of Denak, he could get an AOE kill after every enemy uses 2 attacks and he shoots off a "Welcome to Silent Hill". Kessler Wolf - It's a great Bleeder that really isn't just generic and has some fun, unique style about it that I like. I just don't love it enough for the top 3 however. Bride of Frankenstein - Nice work, but not my favorite. Some of it seems a little out of place (like the storm) and the passives don't help the moveset much, however I don't know much about the character so this could be realistic and I wouldn't know. Imhotep - This one was almost there, I loved how the whole character fit together and how the moves had just enough synergy to make a great character without feeling focused on a certain order of attacks. There were just a few entries I liked better. Invisible Man - This one was tied for 3rd with Tarantula, and I flipped a coin which didn't go your way. The moveset is awesome, passives are great and I can tell you put a lot into the character which was why it almost got on my top 3.